Mask
by Death's Prophet
Summary: When Ruby opened her eyes after falling over the world had turned Grey. when she looked for her friends she found that her previous life was a lie. Can Ruby keep herself together? wolffaunasRuby! Lancaster! MinorFlowerPower! Similar to We Happy Few. Or so Im told.
1. Chapter 1

Ruby's eyes flickered open slowly as a light groan escaped her mouth. Looking around she noticed that the hallway she was just in had morphed from the vibrant greens and whites to a dull grey. Confused the rose stood up and moved to the window.

Placing her hands on the glass she stared outside in disbelief. The courtyard was, for lack of a better word, bland. The trees had all died, the sky, grey . "Everything is grey..." Ruby mumbled aloud hearing the distinct footsteps of Glynda goodwitch she moved to look at her only to be met with, 'a Mask?'. The girl focused more and noticed the mask had black glass covering the eyes, a round structure to fit anyone perfectly and small strips of metal ran down the huntress's sides under her clothes and ending at her fingers where they wrapped around in thin elastic.

It was then that Ruby noticed that she herself was wearing one of these exo-skeletons. "Professor what's going on?!" confusion and fear rising in the girls voice. Glynda said nothing as she walked past silently.

 **Ruby pov:**

I walked into Glynda's pathway and waved my hands in front of the mask, garnering no reaction. With a shaky hand I grabbed her by the arm. this got a reaction. A very hostile reaction as the older huntress pulled out her riding crop and scanned the hall. "She can't hear or see me." I wondered aloud my panic levels rushing through the roof.

Rushing off in a cloud of petals I ran to the class I had, history with Oobleck. When I entered the class I was met with nothing but empty black stares of the masks. All of which were a light grey, "Just like Glynda." I spoke observantly. noticing a mask that hung by thin wires on my chest I picked it up and placed it on my face only to throw it off with a yelp. It was then I realised. That saying about masks? It's true.

The world had turned back to what it looked before my mask had fallen off. all the masked students, including my team and JNPR, had freaked out and looked at me. When the mask came off it went back to normal and all the masks were staring at me with their cold, hollow eyes.

Running back to my dorm I began to notice several things there were cameras everywhere. And I mean EVERYWHERE. One saw me and turned red and as it did a bunch of Atlesian knight looking robots came out of hidden panels and I just rushed faster to my room as they fired bullets at me. "AHHHHHHHH!" I screamed out loud as the bullets ripped my clothing to shreds. Thank god for aura.

As I slammed the door shut I reached for crescent rose only to find it was also a lie. "No." I spoke in shock and anger as I found out that Crescent Rose was a metal pole with another metal pole on top. throwing it and sliding down the grey door tears welled up in my eyes and my tail and ears drooped as I realised this was my life now.

BANG BANG BANG.

There was a frantic banging on the door and I shuffled away in fear, tears falling harder as I thought about death. "Rubes?" Jaune opened the door and I looked at him without the mask he had on in Oobleck's class, "It's okay I'm not a Mask."

Masks? Robots that want me dead? whats going on!?

 **10 mins later.**

Pulling off my desecrated cloak,and letting my tail and ears cool down after being cooped up in clothes in the process, I moved to my wardrobe as Jaune explained what was going on. "Is that all?" I inquired pulling on my favourite red zipper hoodie. and changing from my from my school skirt to a pair of Autumn combat shorts, black leggings and my usual combat boots. Looking back at Jaune he had a major blush on his face that made my own face light up as I realised I had Just revealed myself, and changed, in front of my crush and best friend.

Oh god, mental diary I'll get back to you later.

 **AN:**

 **sorry for not posting on Rosefall. My next post will be a new story as well then I'll move back to Rosefall.**

 **Until then**

 **R &R** **pls**

 **TheWonderlandProject**

 **02/01/19**

 **updated some minor errors. Added some description. All in all not very incredible.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello mental diary...

Sorry, I haven't had the best weekend since my 'Disappearance'.

Jaune said because I got caught on camera, I can't just put the mask back on. So I've been holed up in some for abandoned building in the Emerald Forest waiting for Jaune's signal to come through. Jaune calls it his master plan to take down SAM. Whatever that is...

PING!

PING!

The noise resonated in my ears for a second before I picked up my scroll, it was texts from Jaune and Yang. Jaune's being the signal and Yang's being the thirty fourth automated response that her mask thought appropriate after my disappearance.

Looking out the broken window, I saw Jaune, Nora and Ren, in that order, come down the path toward me. Standing I retrieved the butterfly knife that Jaune had given me and strolled toward the trio. The group stopped a metre before me when Ren looked to Jaune and began that creepy silent conversation that only masks could have. Using my semblance (At least that's not a lie) I appeared behind Ren and cut the connection cord on the mask allowing him freedom.

Before Nora realised what was going on Jaune had cut the cord on her mask.

Ren removed his with great confusion, "What happened?" he spoke looking around.

 **Later...**

After explaining the situation to Ren and Nora the two had a brief period of disbelief before they took off the exos and realigned their masks.

"Is Ruby not coming?" Ren said concern in his eyes.

My ears drooped at that.

Jaune, sensing my sadness, shook his head softly and said, "Her unmasking was by complete accident." with that they left me in this dingy place and returned to their fake lives. Jealousy and frustration overwhelmed me and tears fell down my face as a white light filled my vision.

* * *

When I looked up I expected tattered, moss-covered walls. Not some oblivion and a thing in a black cloak.

Looking up at it it seemed to resemble death itself and behind it stood a massive gold statue of Lady Justice. The thing moved it's skeletal hand toward me. "You, young warrior, have been chosen."

What. The. Fuck.

I thought I just died. and now this on top of it all? Scowling was not something anyone saw me capable of but the last two days had me deal with more stupid SHIT Than anything life before could throw at me.

"FUCK YOU! Fuck that statue of yours and fuck whatever the future has in store!" I yelled in anger at the being. It didn't even flinch.

"Your words have little sway over the next events. All I can offer you is the power of your ancestors."

The hand that had been raised this entire time was still in front of me so I took it and said, with all the dignity in the world, "Fuck my Life." As the sentence came to a close the world turned black.

* * *

When I opened my eyes nothing seemed different. Key word, _Seemed_. Upon closer inspection my entire fucking right arm was so black it could have been mistaken for purple, "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH." hello fear my old friend. As I let out this death scream, black fire seemed to erupt from the appendage and shot forth leaving a burning hole in the wall opposite, stopping my screaming.

Neat.

I'm a fucking Pyromancer. Wondering what else I could achieve. I wandered into the forest and proceeded to unleash a seemingly endless amount of black death.

This Judgement thing might not be so bad after all.

 **AN:**

 **No the poll isn't closed yet I just happened to think a chapter would lift your spirits after I shut down all my other stories.**

 **TheWonderlandProject.**


	3. adopt

pls adopt


End file.
